Nightmares in rain
by Nightmares only come
Summary: So you love your guy and you have this friend who wants you and one stormy night he decides to take you to the next level But then your brought into a world of pain and you cant stop crying.where the mistakes keep growing and your dreams are becoming real
1. How did this happen?

I only had on thought in my head as I was sitting in there._'Why..am I here?_'I thought silently to myself. I was in a closet with my bestfriend over top of me holding me down. The toned muscles on his arm using only some of their force. My friend smirks at me while I try to come to realization of what is actually happening.

"Naruto..."I hear my friend say.I stare straight into is light brown eyes a flicker or a hint of lust..or is it love sits in they're gaze. What does he want? Why is he doing this?

So here I am on my Saturday evening over at a sleepover with my bestfriend. When it started to rain and we got bored so we went to the closet to get a few games.

'start flashback'

"Oi. Naruto how about we play 'Clue'?"Says Kiba.I walk over into the closet to look at the games. When all of the sudden KIba slams the door shut. Were locked in or at least he wants to to think that. Then He pushes me against the wall.

"kiba..?"

But..Im getting ahead of myself.

'end flash back'

Hello Im Naruto Uzimaki and well this all started happening when I started my third year at Tomoya High. I am currently dating someone...I was very lonely earlier this year. Because my ex-boyfriend Sasuke moved away.But I dont really think he even cared that he left. I have had three best friends since 8th grade. Gaara,Kiba,and shikamaru. It wasn't until 9th grade Sasuke actually started to speak to me. He finally asked me to be his near the end of our 10th grade year then he moved so suddenly. I dont think he really loved me he only had lust for me or wanted me because I was something he couldnt have in his eyes. I told myself that but didnt understand why until I found out I never really loved Sasuke but I had loved someone else. Gaara..I liked him the first time we met and I guess I really liked him when we had a few parties back in 9th grade. We had to play spin the bottle and a few games like that we had to kiss alot, but when sasuke came I guess I started to lust for him when he madeout with me one time to tease me. Then when he left I got lonely..and GAara was always there.

One day when we were out together just hanging out he grabbed my face and pressed our lips together. I had liked him alot more after Sasuke left even though I was still lonely. After he did that though I forgot that Sasuke ever meant anything to me at all even if it was only lust. Because I loved Gaara.

"Naruto,"I wakeup to see my lover sitting next to me at his desk."Class is about to start he finishes." I put my arms up in the air and yawn.

"Thanks for the wakeup call Gaara-chan."I say as I start to stroke some of his hair. I love his hair its color, the way its soft to the touch, I also like how it smells. He doesn't seem to notice that I am messing with his hair again since he usually tells me to stop if I do it to much.

"Your out of time Naruto." Gaara says putting down his book.I take a full look at my boyfriend. His baggy black pants with chains, a red and black Mayday Parade shirt, and black vans look good on him. All I'm wearing is some black skinny jeans, a shirt with the used on it, and my checkered slip ons. Gaara looks good in anything me on the other hand I only look good in anything thats tight.

"So what are you reading today Gaara?" I say trying to look at his book. Its smaller than the books he usually reads.

"Its called Candlelight by Himizu Honda"He say showing me (A/N lol Himizu Honda is my Janpanese name kyuue& yes well and Candlelight is a story I am writing in real life details will be explained by Gaara-kun shortly.) the book."Itsd about a girl named Nikki and her Daughter Rosemary living in this haunted house and how rosemary is there friend or nikki thinks the ghost are Rosemary's Imaginary friends." He finishes."thats how far I've gotten anyway."

"sounds cool." I say. I was interested but Id ask to borrow the book later.Gaara is a writer himself he likes to study other books to see if he can twist some of their facts and add them to his stories. 'Gaara is so co-' Thats when my thoughts were interuppted by no one else but Kaiashi sensei.

"Hello class its lovely weather today no?" All of my classmates look outside.Pouring rain. I let out a sigh. 'I guess no eating outside today.'

"Whats up Naru-kun?"I hear my bestfriend call from behind me. I turn around in my chair a big grin on my face

"Hey Kiba!!!" "Hey Naruto you doing anything this Saturday?" Kiba asks me sheepishly. He does his little puppy face.

"Nope Kiba Im free why? you want me to hangout?" "

Of course I do why would I ask that question if I didnt want you to huh?" "okay I guess Ill see you tomorrow then." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------[ Later at the end of the school

'Ughh it sucked eating inside! at least I had miso ramen.' I thought to myself while walking hand in hand with my boyfriend down the road to our houses.

"Gaara I'll call you tonight okay." I say softly in to his ear. Before I know it Im being pushed up against my house.

"Dont play with me Naruto you know what will happen."He says as he nips and licks my ear. I let out a slight gasp. Then He goes up my shirt and tweeks one of my nipples. before I vcould let out the moan Gaara'a lips were on mine. The moan muffled by his lips. He slowly licks my lips for entry. I let him in. Our tounges play and fight for dominace when he starts digg his nails in to my skin as he trails down my stomach. He stops kissing me to bite my lip and then lets me go. 'and he say not to tease him.'

" I love you." I say kissing him one last time until next time we have fun.

"Me too .." he says letting go of my hand. When I get inside I fall asleep waiting for my alarm to go off when Im suppose to call Gaara's cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Saturday

When I get to Kiba's its around six. Oh and outside its pouring rain..,but whatever.

"So kiba what do you want to do?"

"Play board games?"

"sure." I say

"Oi. Naruto how about we play 'Clue'?"Says Kiba.I walk over into the closet to look at the games. When all of the sudden KIba slams the door shut. Were locked in or at least he wants to to think that. Then He pushes me against the wall.

"kiba..?" Then he goes from the wall to the floor.I was in a closet with my bestfriend over top of me holding me down. The toned muscles on his arm using only some of their force. My friend smirks at me while I try to come to realization of what is actually happening.

"Naruto..."I hear my friend say.I stare straight into is light brown eyes a flicker or a hint of lust..or is it love sits in they're gaze. What does he want? Why is he doing this?He then pushes himslef onto me and forces me to kiss him.

'what the hell is kiba doing!!!!'

"Naruto." Kiba says finally lifting his eyes to meet mine."I have loved you for a long time now..but you never showed me any rwal love it was like you were always teaseing me and seeing you with Gaara kills me."

It seems that both Gaara and Kiba have loved naruto since 8th grade..both wanting him. Those were the words that flashed in my head. "Won't you be mine?" He says as he kisses me again.


	2. Night of fun

_Warning!!! __Magor__ lime in this chapter__…and oral some oral…_

_I do not own __naruto__ even though I really more than anything wish I did T.T_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"__Wont__ you be mine?" __Kiba__ only says this as he presses his lips against mine for the second time. They felt soft and warm they reminded me of __gaara's__ lips though his were a pale pink and __Kiba's__ were more of a darker pink. Then I realized 'Why am I thinking about this when someone I'm not dating is kissing me __wait …I'M KISSING HIM BACK!'_

_I couldn't stop myself I couldn't move. The only thing I was capable of was to scream at myself inwardly and kiss __Kiba__ back. 'Whys is this happening?' I sit there my inner mind muttering about me being a dirty cheater. 'Why does this feel right and wrong at the same time__kiba__… he's so …well __hes__ attractive…so is __Gaara__ though..__and__ they both love me…why? Why am I doing this?'_

_Before I knew it __kiba__ had gotten my shirt off. He has started to kiss my stomach with light pecks that made me have sensations all over my body. He seemed to like this reaction. As he was on top off me I could feel his bulge rubbing up against my inner thigh. 'So he is horny….how far is he going to take this?!' _

_He plays with my nipples for a while giving them well and dear attention. __Making one nipple hot and the other one cold to confuse my sense.__ I let out brief moans of pleasure and gasps. He seemed to like this even more and tried to make me moan again and again._

_"__So __N__aruto__ you think this feels good?"_

_I shake my head as a reply__. That's when He kissed me __again.This__ time licking my bottom lip to tell me he wanted to enter. My lips opened without hesitation even though in my head I was screaming 'No!'It was like I had never __madeout__ with someone before. __Kiba__ kissed like no one I had ever kissed. He was so good my mind had partly wished I was with __kiba__ and not __Gaara__. Then he __bite__ my lip and stopped kissing me._

_He lowered himself down to my pants.__ He popped open the button and unzipped my pants._

_"__you__ know you really are sexy in skinny jeans __Naruto__."__Kiba__ says pulling my jeans down farther."Now __whats__ this …looks like we have a little __friend who__ wants to play hmm.." He finishes. I then notice that I was also on high alert. 'Great I'm horny over someone who isn't my lover.' I thought. __Kiba__ then started to lightly __storke__ the inner side of my thigh __barely touching__ my bulging erection. __Then Faster__ then I realized again He shoved his __hand into my boxers touching my normally hard cock. When this happened I went hard all the way._

_He then began to rub up and down my shaft. He started to __makeout__ with me again as he did this __buit__ left my lips and made a trail of kisses and bite marks down my neck to my chest and then he went back to my __lips.I__ know that I wouldn't stop moaning at all during these few moments he sped up his pace__ with his hand going fast up and down on my cock. I screamed with pleasure. Then he pulled down my boxers and started to lick my erection. It felt wonderful. __So wonderful that I started to cum.__ He put his mouth on dick and drank and licked up every last ounce that had __come__out.My__ face had been beet red the whole time he was doing this to me._

_"I think I'll leave it at that for now we'll see next time." __Kiba__ says opening the door. 'Wait __what__?Next__ time you mean again? __When ?__whta?why?ughh__.' At the statement he made I got a pleasurable feeling in my crouch knowing it would happen again. 'WHY DID I DO THAT I LOVE GAARA!' __My inner mind finally calling me back to reality.__ 'OH SHIT! WHY DID I DO THAT__Gaara__…__kiba__..'__I felt my face turn a bright pink as I stared at my friend making us some hot chocolate._

_"__Kiba__.."_

_"Yes __Naru-chan__?"__ My face turned red when he called me that. _

_"Nee __Nee__…Its nothing."__ I say putting my face down. __Kiba__ then comes up to me and grabs my face pressing his lips into mine. A flashing image of __gaara__ and our first kiss comes to my head. __' PUSH__ HIM AWAY!' my inner mind screams at __me.I__ try to but he grabs me into his arms and holds __me.'so__ warm.." I think and say at the same time._

_"You think so?"_

_"N-no!"__…I scream.__"__Maybe __alitt__le__"_

_"I'll let you know that its war between me and __Gaara__-kun over you now __Naru-chan__."_

_I look up at __him.'Why__?'He starts to stroke my hair. It feels nice. The rest of the night we drink hot chocolate and cuddle up on his futon and watch movies._

_'WHAT IF GAARA FINDS OUT__!!!!!!'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sydney-__chan__: So? What __di__ you think please review and tell me and yes There will be more __Gaara__ and __Naruto__ scenes but yes __naruto__ will have more fun time with __kiba__…I mean I just couldn't resist making them have some fun._

_Gaara__: Your horrible __If I wasn't tied up in your bedroom __right now__ I would do __torturus__ things to you._

_Sydney-__chan: __Gaa-chan__ SHHHH -__twiddles thumbs- wait what kind of things?_

_Gaara__: Lot of things _

_Sydney :__ FUNN!!!!!!!!_

_Naruto__: Oh god -sweat drop-_

_Sydney-__chan__: YAY NARU-CHAN!!! -__glomps-_

_Gaara: __Naruto__ RUN!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Lets go to the mall and do what?

**Im**** going to be ****alittle**** different in this chapter ****XD****hope**** you enjoy! ♥**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own ****naru-chan**** or ****gaara-chan**** or ****kiba****-kun…I wish I did ****tho****!!! T.T**

**Warning :****Yaoi**** , make outs , sex , money and drugs…(last two not true ****lol**** just an inside joke)**

I wake up to find myself in the arms of the brunette. I pet his hair he seems to rub into the touch. '_ Like__ a dog' _I think to myself. I stop petting his head when I realize again what happened.

"I feel horrible." I sit the my face buried in my hands. Then I feel someone ruffling and petting my hair.

"Your hair is soft Naru-chan." Kiba says rubbing my head softly. Without realizing it I rub up against his chest. _'He is so warm'_ I think. The Brunette nuzzles me. He then caresses my neck gently.

"Naru-chan are you mine?"

"Somehow the word "Yes" came from me. My inner self panicking **'NARUTO HOW **_**COULD **__**YOU ,**__** YOU DIRTY CHEATER!!!'**_

We kissed again and then had breakfast. Then I heard my cell go off. The ring tone was True Romance by Silverstein. The song just made me feel worse, and who was calling me none other than Gaara.

"Hello Gaara-chan."

**"Hey what are you doing today ****Naru-chan****"**

My heart broke at that name but felt like it was good that he called me that I love him so much..I was glad he called I would tell him what happened.._'__NO YOU CANT!'_..'But I love him…" Again thinking and speaking at the same time.

**"****what****?"**

"Hmmm…oh nothing just thinking of you..I love you Gaara-chan."

**"Okay I love you too hey you want to meet me at the mall today we could spend some time together."**

"I'd love to Gaa-chan."I call my red head the pet name I gave him and he so does in return.

**"Wonderful ****Naru-chan**** I will see you there in an hour then?" He replies.**

"Okay..I love you bye."

**"I love you too goodbye ****naru****."**

A light click comes then a _beep __beep __beep_ signaling the phone had hung up. I let out a sigh.

"Who was that ? Gaara?" Kiba says irritation in his voice.

"Ano..yes..it was ..He wants me to go to the mall with him on a date."I say looking around worried he would be furious at this statement.

"A date huh sounds fun I guess I'll come too then" Says Kiba grinning sheepishly. "Let the battles begin!"

* * *

**( A****/N ****heres**** where things turn ****okey****Lets**** go!)**

I sit there waiting for my blond to show up. I let out a sigh and look at my watch. _' Its__ been an hour and fifteen minutes'_I think. I look up when I hear my hyperactive blond screaming at the top of his lungs and running towards me.

"Gaa-chan!" Says Naruto as he approaches me. That's when I noticed Kiba was behind him. I grab naruto by the shoulder and whisper into his ear softly so that it will make him tense up and shudder to the warm breathe on his bare skin.

"What is Kiba doing here?" I say.

"Ano..Gaa-chan he wanted to come and I couldn't stop him." My innocent blond makes his cute pouting face as if he were in trouble.

"Okay then I guess he can follow us." I say.

We walk around the mall and go into a few stores to buy accessories in Hot Topic and then we go to Barnes and Nobles to buy some books. '_Is it just me or is __Kiba__ in a bad mood?'_ I think as I look to see the blond looking at a few manga books and holding on to my arm.

"AHH a new book by Sakura Kissy is out YES! I want to find out what happens to Saukra , Kami, and Himizu-chan..nee nee is Yukki going to be in this one and what about shinigami?!" Naruto speaks out loud to himself.

* * *

"Oi! Naruto come here." Kiba says to naruto. I look at Naruto and he is bright pink. _'__Whats__ with __Naruto_' I thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember Naruto I will win this battle over you!"

I stare at him blankly. _'Why did this have to __happen' _I sit down and read Sakura Kissy'_s _latest manga "Life without You" volume five it's a really good book about a couple of friends that go through a lot of hardships but are always there for eachother in the last manga a friend of theirs moves away. Also Himizu-chan may have to leave as well.Another thing though is all four girls have special powers! Himizu has water , Sakura has wind , Kami has Fire and Yukki has light.

"Oi Naru-chan..what was that about ?" says Gaara walking up to me. I jump up and almost trip onto gaara but kiba just happens to end up grabbing me and falling backwards so I fall onto him.

"Kiba..If you would be so kind as to let me have my boyfriend thank you" says Gaara picking me up and taking me away from Kiba Who was now raging mad since Gaara was carring me away.

"NARUTO WILL BE MINE!!!" We both hear the scream. Gaara gazes at me.

"Naruto..did he do anything to you?"Gaara asks. This statement shocked me. "So he did…Naruto..I-I" Then Gaara put his lips against mine. He kissed me deeply and passionately. It was more than enough to over power Kiba's great kissing I mean he is a great kisser but in this instant the red head was like a god (but you and gaara are gods naruto –weeps- I wish you were able to come out of this story and let me look at you!!!!...'we are sorry but your athour is suffering from a insanity attack please hold)

(I'm back!!!!!)

He was ravishing me so to speak biting my neck and kissing and sucking on my junction and collar bone.I moaned with pleasure. Gaara locked the bathroom door we had entered thank god it was only a one roomed bathroom.

Pushing me up against the wall Gaara finally takes off my shirt , and sucks o my nipples. This felt like heaven to me. I grab the bottom of Gaara's shirt and pulled it up over his head tossing it on the floor.We then started to explore the bare skin one boys hot flesh against the others. The red head then started to kiss me all over the place. I couldn't help but let out quick moans and gasp. He wasn't just kissing but biting too. I wanted him. I wanted Gaara so much in this moment. I wne to unzip his pants but he beat me to it. He got my pants unzipped first. They were starting to slip off when –

* * *

AHAHA 

Sydney-chan : cliffie..Im horrible Im sorry but you know they cant go that far this early in the storie right now even though they already have but you guys don't know that!!!!

Naruto : Sydnee-chan you ruined it!!!

Gaara: Yes Sydney you did ruin it your horrible we had to stop our fun.

Kiba: hahaha I've gotten farther with him in the story!!!!

Gaara: she said we've already gone past that. Idiot.

Kiba : that's why I said in the story

Naruto and Sydney-chan : -rolls eyes- well later!!!!


	4. This mistake will ring out forever

Sydnee-chan: Hello I'm back again sorry I took so long!!! And I am going to make sure this chapter is longer!!

**Sakura (Tori): Yeah right Sydnee just keep writing the readers want to know what happens and so do I.**

**Sydnee-chan: SHUT UP TORI!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , Gaara , or Kiba but if I did my life would be fulfilled!!!**

**Warning: Content is Yaoi and limes and forced kissing (makeout rape) If you do not like guy on guy then you should leave …I MEANT IT NOW…if you do stay all you want!!!**

'Last Time' 

_Pushing me up against the wall Gaara finally takes off my shirt , and sucks o my nipples. This felt like heaven to me. I grab the bottom of Gaara's shirt and pulled it up over his head tossing it on the floor.We then started to explore the bare skin one boys hot flesh against the others. The red head then started to kiss me all over the place. I couldn't help but let out quick moans and gasp. He wasn't just kissing but biting too. I wanted him. I wanted Gaara so much in this moment. I went to unzip his pants but he beat me to it. He got my pants unzipped first. They were starting to slip off when –  
_

"Hello is anyone in here we've had reports of strange noises coming from this bathroom." Says someone knocking on the door. 

"Damnit!" My read head says out loud. I look at him he seems to be very upset that we were interrupted. 'What was that oh yeah were in the bathroom at Barnes and Nobles because Gaara suspected Kiba of being sexual with me' I thought. My inner mind then saying 'BUT HE WAS SEXUAL WITH YOU AND YOU LET HIM!!!!!' Great I'm not sitting practically beside my boyfriend while he seems to be very frustrated and some security guard outside keeps banging on the door. What do I do?!  
My red head sits there he seems to be thinking deeply. Its like he's its his fault about Kiba .. its not..mine I let it happen I didn't stop him. My head started to spin.

The thoughts came pouring in.Clouding what was going on around me. 'What if Gaara..what if heleaves me because of….NO!!! That can't happen! I ove Gaara and I know he loves me.' I screamed at the top of my lungs in my own mind as the room slowly grew dark in my surroundings.

(Gaara's POV)

"How annoying" I say as I veen at the door. I was annoyed that I was inturropted in my search to find any traces of Kiba's doings. Since the way Naruto was behaving said Kiba had cdone something to Naruto mentally or physically.

I turn around to see Naruto curled up asleep. 'Great.' My mind thinks to itself.

'As well we've taken a long enough time to open the door I need an excuse.'

I pull on my shirt and fix all of Naruto's clothing.Then I go to open the door.

"I'm sorry I took so long to open the door sir but you see my friend kin of brokedown a few minutes ago and I came in here to try to get him to wakeup." "I see thank you for telling me." I clearly lie my way out of the room. I grab Naruto and I retreat to the opening of the store.

"Oi Gaara!!" Kiba yells from behind me.He comes over in a slit jogging run as if he doesn't see Naruto unconscious in my arms. Although as soon as I turn He picks up his pace to a steady heart throbbing run.

"GAARA WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO!!!" He screams in my face when he finally reaches us.

"He fell asleep in the bathroom." I reply calmy. As I look him straight in the eyes to tell him one last thing before I end my time at this mall to drive Naruto home. "Stay away from him or else."

With that I leave the store, go out to the parking lot, get into my car, and start the drive to Naruto's abode.

When I finally reach Naruto's house I take him out and carry him into the house.

And as soon as I enter I am beraded with questions from Iruka who was just about to leave to go on a date with Kakashi.

"You did something to him didn't you!!" Iruka screams at me.

"No but Kiba may have ." I reply.

"Someone is going to be killed for this!!"Iruka says his motherhen instincts showing.

"Now now Iruka let Gaara put poor Naruto to bed and lets go Gaara can watch him while were out and Ive never seen Gaara hurt Naruto before so.."Kakashi tells Iruka.

"Fine! But Gaara you better watch him closely!" Iruka says before exiting the house.

I take Naruto upstairs un dress him and put him to bed.I then sit and wait for him to wake up but I soon find myself falling asleep to dreams of my pleasant little muse.

_(Naruto)_

"Naruto is mine!" screams someone_. 'Who is saying that?'_

"No he's mine!!"screams a familiar voice.

"Kiba?"

"See! Naruto even points me out!"

"No! HES MINE!" The other person screams a shadow figure I cant make out.

The screams continue and the grow louder and louder. "They won't stop ..they wont stop screaming someone help!!!"I say crying as I sit there and hear the loud shouts and crie from the others. "I hate screaming……I hate screami-.."I say as everything grows silent.

"Naruto.." I hear someone say. I turn around to see the person I love most in the world

looking disappointed and anguished.

"Gaara whats wrong..?" I wipe away my tears but they won't stop pouring out.

Then I try to get up to reach Gaara but my legs seemed to be broken.

"Gaara? Help me I cant move I want to help you.."I say trying to crawl over to him as his eyes evade mine and he puts his face down hiding his expression._ "Why?' _I think

"Gaara? Why won't you help me I want to help you" I hear myself saying.

Then he starts to walk away. I start to shout after him asking over and ovber again what was wrong.

"What you did…to me…to you…to us….you've hurt me to much Naru-c-Naruto…Goodbye"

I start to scream " Gaara No come back come back Gaara I love you don't leave me!! Gaara Please!!!!!!!!! GAARA!!!"

"Gaara please don't leave me!" I wake to hear myself shouting this. I think about my dream. 'It was so depressing I haven't had a sad dream in months not even a nightmare' I then look at my surroundings before realizing that's its my room. I get up off my bed to grab clothes so I can go down stairs to ask how I got home and what happened at the mall.that's when I saw him. 'Gaara you were sitting here waiting for me to wake up?' I smile.

I then went down stairs and saw that Iruka had gone out with Kakashi.SO I started to make dinner for me and Gaara. I make beefstef it was the only ingredients I had …no ramen. Going upstairs I wake up Gaara telling him I made us dinner.

"Okay." He says as he gets up and goes down stairs. We sit at the table in silence when suddenly.

"What happened between you and Kiba?" He stares at me intensely questioning my every move . I didn't want to tell him what had happened because I didn't want to hurt him or have him leave me.

"Nothing happened." I lie quietly, but then Gaara got up and and grabbed my armthening kissing me and pushed me up against the wall.

"Don't lie to me Naruto!" Gaara shouts as he holds me against the wall. I soon crash and start to tell Gaara.

"Kiba gave me oral ..and I didn't stop him and then I cuddle up with him for the night but I didn't let him do anything else but..I just.."

(Gaara's POV)

"Save it.." I say as I leave my lover in his home. I walk out to my car screaming as loud as I can. My chest throbbing and serring with pain. 'This is the first time I've ever felt so much pain. Its nothing like hatred or sorrow….this is Heartache.'I finally get home as I ignore my small family I run upstairs to my room. I get out my paints and start to sketch a portrait of Naruto on the ground calling after me as I walk away from him.

**(Yes I did the dream connection thing on purpose okay)**

**(Kiba's POV)**

I watch Gaara run out of Naruto's house screaming at what seemed like the top of his lungs. He then got in his car sat there for a moment and drove away. I start to walk up to naruto's house slowly seeing as Gaara is now gone. First Crossing the street then going up his driveway. Finally I knock on the front door.I here muffled cries as someone slowly opens the door.

"Gaara……Kiba?" Naruto questions me when he sees me at the door. Tears still slowly stream down his face as he stutters and does those breathing motions as if you were crying or about to cry. **(lol sorry Dane cook was on my mind XD) **He wipes away his tears to calm himself down as he tells me to come in.

We sit at the table in the kitchen. Naruto still trying to cotain his tears and clam himself down. We sit there for about five minutes until I can't take it anymore I was about to ask when.

"Why did you come here kiba?" Naruto asks quietly. His smile holding a façade of happiness that he always puts on. But his eyes showing through the mask he wears that he is actually distraught.

" I came here to check on you." I say "Since you were unconscious when Gaara brought you out of the mall and back here …I just wanted to know if you were okay." I finish. I stare at him as he sits there. I hate it when hes upset or when he's pretending he's

happy acting like his happy-go-lucky-self. I wish he would let me in and know whats wrong instead of hiding it.

"Oh I see….ano….so you came to see what happened in the restroom didn't you?" He says the smile dropping off his face for a short minute. Then he turns back around to look at me.

"so you do want to know?" He asks. I turn to him fully instead of sitting sideways in the chair.

"Well I do want to know but I also really did want to see if you were okay." I explain quietly. He look at me for a moment and then looks as if he was about to start talking but he pauses. _'Just tell me already…..GODDAMMIT!'_ I scream inside my head. My patience of learning what really happed between those to in there was starting to run thin.

"Naruto….what happened?" I say finally as I push up his face and look him straight in the eyes. Naruto looks down away from me and then he pushes my hand away and slowly starts to tell me what happened.

Listening to every detail of how the young goth pleasured my adorable kitsune made veins burst. There was no way I was going to let anyone but me arouse what's mine. Then it was like everything went black.

(Naruto POV)

"Naruto your mine…." Kiba says. I look up at him to see what he meant. But that was a mistake all in its own. As soon as I looked up Kiba was standing above me that's when all I knew I was flying into my couch. Then his lips were on mine and I was trapped. He started to lick my lips so he could get in and then forced it on me. He played with my mouth for along time as I wormed underneath his weight. That's when before I knew it he had my pants off. I knew that this was forced but my mind was in its sexual state so though I didn't really want this I was horny as Fuck. He started to mess with my length and he did the motions to get me to ejaculate. That's when he started to lick me and kiss me all over I didn't even realize how exposed I was. Then kiba flipped me over. He unbuttoned his own pants and started to drop them to the floor then his boxers. There it was his length coming close to being inside me forcefully. But as fate has it he had to stop. We both heard it at the same time a car pulling up into the driveway. Iruka was home.

Kiba grabbed me and our clothes. As we flew upstairs. He pushed open the window as we heard them comie in dazed in a weird emotion I let my thoughts settle as I got dressed.

" I'm not done with you yet Naruto..you will be mine!" he says as he leaves out my window climbing on to my neighbors roof. I sit there for awhile dazed and shocked by what just happened…Kiba just tried to rape me practically. When I finally come to my senses I call Gaara…but I don't get an answer.

And that's because our quiet little redhead is in to much pain at the moment to listen……

Sydnee-chan: Okay so I'm sorry I know I haven't updated in months and I just made the story upsetting but was it worth it..

**Sakura: No sydnee it wasn't..**

**Sydnee-chan: ehh are you saying it was bad tori…T.T I knew it!**

**Gaara: Yes Im mad at you**

**Naruto: How could you hurt mine and gaara's relationship like that!**

**Sydnee-chan: IM SORRY!! But I believe I might make verything better in the next chappy and that will be coming soon too Im sorry that it to me so long I've just be sick ,lazy, and had a few problems with a few ppl and grounding too…but I swear that the next chapter is coming soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!♥♥♥**


	5. the end

Sydnee-chan: Hello I'm back again sorry I took so long

**Sydnee-chan**: **hate me forever please!**

**Sakura: God sydnee you are so lazy**

**Sydnee-chan: Well here it is after so long no one is gonna read it anyway!**

**(Gaara's POV)**

"Naruto…." I say to myself. The bitter rage I had felt toward him now gone. How could I have been so stupid as to have just said those things to him….

And then later they make up and lalalalal di da and kiba get a restraining order put against him by Iruka.

This story has no plot left since I forgot all of my Ideas but yeah so Im giving up on it though someone else can continue it if you want.

Thanks for reading and please check out my new story since its a lot different.


End file.
